I Thought It Was Just A Bucket List
by hijstn
Summary: Blaine, trying to cross things off his bucket list, goes into a club with Wes and sees something he likes. Based off this gif set linked as the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Even when he was only in front of the club, Blaine could smell the scent of cigarette smoke, liquor and _sex_. He shivered in the frigid air that was outside the club, and turned to his right to face his friend.

"Blaine. Don't worry, it's fine. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Thank God for Wes. When Blaine had told Wes about his bucket list a month ago, his friend had immediately offered his services to try and help Blaine complete the tasks that were written on it. They had sat on Blaine's bedroom floor for an hour, organizing the tasks into three main groups. While some tasks count' be achieved anymore (like "be an extra in a Harry Potter film"), most objectives were doable. After all of the tasks had been organized, Wes and Blaine had looked through the "tasks with a deadline" pile to try and find a goal to achieve.

"_Blaine…what about, 'Have sex before I'm 24 with a guy'? I'm sure you could find a few guys at Dalton…_"

_Blaine sighed. "Wes I have about five more years to do that one. And all the guys at Dalton are horn dogs – even you, and don't try to deny it! I want a relationship. If that doesn't work, then I'll find a guy to have a one-night stand with, but right now, I'm going to at least try. How about…ummmm…Wes, would you be there for this one?"_

"_What is it? Now I'm super curious about the thing if you need supervision, Blaine."_

"'_Get drunk before turning 21.'"_

"_Wow…drinking alcohol underage. Are you sure you don't have a bit of a rebellious streak, Blainers?" _

"_It's not_ that_ bad."_

"_I know, and that's why I'm teasing you about it. What about 'Sneak into a night club or bar underage'? That one actually has some risk taking in it. Plus we can take care of your drinking thing there."_

"_I don't know about this one Wes."_

"_What If I do it with you," Wes offered. _

_A smile crept onto Blaine's face. "I don't know why I trust you Wes, but I do. So then. Let's do that one."_

So here Blaine was, thinking about turning around. He and Wes were outside of a busy place called Scandals. Not only was it a nightclub, it was a _gay_ nightclub. Wes, in all of his strait glory, had made sure of that for Blaine. Still, Blaine couldn't help but feel nervous.

Blaine gazed into the club again, feeling his fake ID, which Wes had gotten him, in his pocket. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes then opening them.

"I'm ready."

Wes began walking toward the bouncer guarding the entrance and Blaine slowly trailed behind him. Wes gave a head nod to the bounce as he and Blaine showed the man their IDs, who raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Any reason that you seem so nervous right now?"

Blaine gave a hesitant smile in return, not being able to create an excuse. Shit – he really didn't want to ruin this, not after all the work Wes went through to get him there. Luckily, Wes saved him. "It's his first time in the presence of any alcohol. I'm getting Blainers drunk as a late birthday present!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, finding his voice. "He made me come," he commented, nodding his head at Wes who stuck his tongue out at Blaine return. Luckily, the bouncer smiled at the teasing.

"Get one of the specials tonight at the bar as soon as you get in the door. It'lk help with the nerves and make you loosen up. You'll have more fun and you won't be so shaky."

"Thanks," Blaine replied, and then he and Wes walked into the club.

If Blaine had thought that the smell of the club was strong outside, it was nothing compared to how much it actually smelled inside the building. Inside of the club smelled…good. It might have been the scent of booze and bodies but the smell was enticing. Not to mention the loud music coming through the speakers that were placed all around the place made the entire room vibrate. Currently, 99 Problems by Jay-Z was playing. Blaine nodded his head to the beat as he took in his surroundings.

In front of him was a stage. The stage stretched the span of the room, and there were three poles on it – one on the far left side of the room, one on the far right side, and one right in the middle. Speakers were placed above the stage near the ceiling all around the room, letting the beat of the rap come from everywhere at once. To the left of Blaine was a sitting area with couches and doors that led to private rooms. To his right was Wes, tapping Blaine's shoulder as he motioned with his non-tapping hand to _his_ right, where the bar was hidden behind a wall to give drinkers freedom from the loud music.

"WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK?" Wes yelled above Jay-Z.

"SURE!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID SURE!"

"WHAT?"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he let Wes drag him over to the bar. The bartender came over to Wes as they sat down. "What do you gentlemen want to drink tonight?" the bartender asked.

"What are your specials?" Wes asked as Blaine looked around again. Something had just happened. Blaine couldn't quite tell what it was, but something had definitely just happened.

"Well, tonight we have…" The bartender said as he started to list the specials. Blaine just used the opportunity to try and figure out what had changed. Then he realized what it was.

The place had quieted down. 99 Problems had just ended, and there wasn't a new song coming on. Instead, people started glancing toward the stage, as if they were waiting for something. Blaine looked at the clock to his left. It was 9:58 pm. Something, he realized, must happen at 10. Something big.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine!" Wes grabbed Blaine's shoulder and shook him roughly. "What drink do you want?"

"Um…what do you think I should get?" Blaine asked Wes, as if he was trying to pretend that he hadn't been ignoring him.

"Blaine, were you even listening?" Blaine shook his head at Wes, who sighed and turned to the bartender. "Give him the first drink you mentioned." The bartender poured a blue liquid into a glass and handed it to Wes, who, in turn, handed it to Blaine while asking, "Here you go. Are you okay? You seem really distracted." Blaine shrugged, took a sip of his drink, then looked around.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, the music ceased and a spotlight shone a bright light upon the middle of the previously empty stage. Now, a short, balding man stood upon it, hand raised to try and shield his eyes from the bright light. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the man shouted. "It is now 10pm on a Saturday night!" A cheer went up from the crowd. Blaine knew he was right – something big was about to happen. "As you all know," the man continued, "our very own star is about to grace this stage. Get ready for…" and the name that slipped through the man's lips was lost in the sound of people cheering. Then suddenly Blaine knew why.

The man had walked off the stage and as soon as he was gone another man strutted onto the middle of the stage and grabbed hold of the pole there. The spotlight turned off as red, blue and green lights turned on, a light sprinkle of glitter started raining down and the boy's head lifted up as the music started.

_"Yeah…"_

Blaine's job dropped. The boy was wearing a black fedora with a white, wrinkled button down shirt, a black tie and black pants. His complexion was flawless, and the limited amount of hair that Blaine could see that wasn't under the fedora was perfectly coiffed. The boy's eyes swept through the crowd, and Blaine saw that they were a stunning blue color.

"Blaine! Where are you going dude?"

Without even noticing, Blaine was walking forward, closer to the stage and the mysterious voice.

"_Where is my boyfriend, _

_I've been callin', _

_He aint picked up…"_

Blaine wanted to faint. He knew he was a good singer and all, but this boy's voice was _angelic_.

"Dude! Come back!"

Blaine ignored Wes yet again as he continued to walk forward, finally arriving at the back of the crowed that surrounded the stage – and the gorgeous boy. Blaine took a sip of his drink that he was still holding as he looked up at the boy who was now making use of the pole, and was using it in a way that made Blaine want to be the pole. Pretty boy took off his tie and was wrapping around his wrists, using it to slide up and down the pole that Blaine envied. Oh, how he so wanted to be that pole. He wanted to be that pole so badly. Blaine continued watching as the boy effortlessly threw himself off the ground to swing around the pole as he sang the chorus of the song, and as he landed back on the ground he looked down at the group – and right at Blaine.

"_Secret conversations in_

_my face, they talking code…"_

The pretty boy smiled down at Blaine and _winked_. Fucking _winked._ Blaine blushed, and looked down, realizing he shouldn't have worn pants so tight. Blaine took another long sip of his drink and he kept his eyes on the floor. God, it should be criminal to be that hot. A loud cheering caused Blaine to look up again – and was glad he did. The boy had grabbed the two sides of his button up, and Blaine looked up just as the boy pulled the two halves apart, sending buttons flying all around the club.

"_Sometimes he can't keep his pretty hands off me_

_but when he's with his girlfriend he hardly speaks…"_

Blaine's mouth started to water and even more blood rushed south. Blaine had felt uncomfortable before, but the sensation was nothing compared to how he felt now. His erection was painful now, straining against the confinement of his jeans. The boy's torso was just as flawless as his face was. There was no body hair, only pale, milky skin that was driving Blaine crazy with longing. Then the boy started to undo his belt.

Blaine unintentionally made a whining noise in the back of his throat. Holy shit. He had a feeling that if the boy took off his pants that Blaine would cum in his. Then Pretty Boy's eyes were on his again, and with a sly smile, the boy took of his fedora to reveal even more beautiful hair and tossed it through the air, right into Blaine's hands. Before Blaine could realize what had just happened, the boy practically ripped his pants off. That's when Blaine left for the bathroom. He had a problem and it was one he needed to take care of, without it getting messy.

Blaine stumbled through the bathroom door just as a loud cheering went up from around the stage. Apparently, Pretty Boy had finished his act and while Blaine _really_ wanted to talk to the boy, he couldn't do it with a hard on. That would just be awkward. Luckily for Blaine, all the stalls were empty, so he just ran into the big one at the back, locked the door, set down his empty glass and unzipped his pants, but then he heard a silky voice from beyond the door he had just closed.

"Let me in, pretty?"

Blaine froze. He knew that voice. Hell, he had gotten hard to the sound of that voice. It was the boy. Outside the door was the pretty boy that had just been stripping on the stage. The thought of that made Blaine even harder.

"I know what you're doing in there. And I know it's you. You're the pretty boy with my hat. And I'm the boy that gave you that problem you're trying to take care of right now. Do you want me to solve it for you?"

This was not happening. This was not possible. Boys like the one on stage didn't offer to get Blaine off. They just didn't. Yet here Blaine was, locked inside a bathroom stall with his dick out as the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen stood outside the door, offering to do whatever it was the he wanted to do to Blaine.

"W-what do you mean…like you want to…" Blaine stuttered. He knew he sounded like a fool, but he wanted to clarify that the boy knew what he was doing. Blaine didn't just want to open up the stall door half naked to a boy that had said something that Blaine had accidentally misunderstood.

"Oh I _definitely_ want to…want to do whatever I can to get on the inside of this stall that you're confining yourself in. C'mon baby…I know what you're doing, don't worry about being embarrassed. I want to help you."

Oh shit. There was no misunderstanding that. Blaine awkwardly shuffled over to the door and slid the piece of metal to the side. Almost immediately, the door opened. There he was. The beautifully pale boy whose clothes were on, minus his shirt, but askew and oh…Blaine wasn't the only one who was hard.

The boy looked down and smiled. "Well someone certainly is a big boy." The boy walked forward and pressed his body flush against Blaine's.

Blaine couldn't stop the needy moan that escaped his lips and the boy slid his knee between Blaine's legs. The boy only smiled more. "You like that beautiful?"

"Nggghhhh…but…people…bathroom…public…what…" Blaine mumbled as he started to rub against the boy's leg helplessly. The boy only laughed in response.

"Don't worry babe…I locked the bathroom door. No one is going to be in here for a little while except for you and me. Oh and by the way," the boy leaned in, his mouth now next to Blaine's ear. "The name I want you to scream when you cum is _Kurt_."

Blaine whined again as Kurt moved his leg away. "Kurtttt…"

Kurt smiled. "Yes…that's right. Now let's take care of these clothes. I think I'd like them better spread out on the floor."

Then Blaine had to lean his head against the bathroom wall, eyes closed, as he felt Kurt's fingers grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. Then, all Blaine could feel was Kurt fingers traveled over his chest. A finger trailed over Blaine's nipple as Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, and Blaine gasped. The feeling was…amazing. How many times had Kurt done this? Blaine forgot that thought as Kurt kissed, licked, bit and nipped his way down to Blaine's other nipple. A small lick made Blaine's entire body seize up. _Fuck_. He'd never known his nipples were this sensitive. Blaine let out another groan as Kurt switched his mouth over to the other nipple. _Fuck_, he'd never known he was this _vocal_ either. He felt more than heard Kurt giggle from where he was against his chest. "Do you want me to fix the problem now?"

Blaine nodded. Yes, yes, _God_ yes he wanted Kurt to take care of him right now. Then, Blaine's body seized up again. He had expected Kurt to palm him, but not this. Never had he expected this. Blaine couldn't help it. He looked down, and almost came at the sight.

Kurt was on his knees, his mouth around Blaine's dick. The warm, moist head was almost to much for Blaine. Up, down. Up, down, and _holy fucking shit_ that was Kurt's tongue running along the underside of his dick as Kurt bobbed his head back and forth.

"Kuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt…I'm…stop…s-s-so close…Imma…going to…"

Kurt didn't get up though. Instead, Kurt hummed around Blaine's dick than sucked hard.

That was the end of Blaine.

"KURT!" the curly haired boy screamed as he came in Kurt's waiting mouth. Kurt sucked him dry, then stood up, liking his lips.

"What…what about you?" Blaine tiredly questioned from where he was sitting on the floor, still coming down from his high. To his surprise, Kurt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"I…It's been a while," Kurt admitted, "and um…I didn't mean to, but you saying my name like that…I mean, I needed to change out of these pants anyways, but still…it was interesting, I haven't done it in a while…sorry."

"Wha…oh. Oh. You, uh…you…" Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. Kurt laughed in response.

"Yeah. I did. I never got your name anyways. Do you come here often? I haven't seen you before."

"Blaine…my name's Blaine. And no…I haven't actually. My friend and I were trying to cross some things of my bucket list and coming into a place like this was one of them. I might come back though…it's fun."

"Nice to know. I hope you do come back. I'm glad you had fun." Kurt winked a Blaine, and Blaine laughed as he stood up.

"Thanks for that, by the way. Can…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure…I guess. What do you want to know?"

"You said it had been a while…but I was curious…how often do you do things like this."

Kurt looked up and stared into Blaine's eyes. "This is my first time doing anything like this. I mean, I've had sex before, but this whole 'impromptu' thing is kind of new." Kurt blushed again. "What about you?"

Blaine blushed too as he started putting his clothes back on. God, this moment was so awkward, yet if this was new for Kurt maybe there was a chance… "First time too. So…if this was your first time doing anything like this…would you maybe want to go on a date with me? I know this is an awkward for me to be asking, but I thought I'd ask anyways.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah…um…come with me?" When Blaine nodded, Kurt turned around and walked out of the bathroom, weaving through the crowd to go backstage. Blaine followed Kurt through a couple of hallways, and then they entered a small room that seemed to be where Kurt stayed before and after his act. Reaching into his bag, Kurt pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote ten digits onto it along with his name: _Kurt Hummel_. Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully as he handed the other boy the slip of paper. "Call me?"

Blaine giggled. "Sounds good. I have to go now though. My friend's probably freaking out."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Yeah. You go do that. See you later!" With a wave goodbye, Blaine walked back through the hallways and back out into the club, where Wes immediately tackled him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! I couldn't find you and…what's with your hair?"

Blaine's hair, which had been neat when he and Wes had entered Scandals, was now messy and Wes just smirked as he caught side of the rest of Blaine's appearance. "Well, well, well…did someone have a little too much fun here?" Wes teased.

"Maybe…and by the way, we can cross off 'have a stranger get me off' and 'get a stranger's phone number that you actually plan to call' off the bucket list.

Blaine walked out of the club, giving a slight wave to the bouncer as Wes stared open mouthed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry: this gif set. It wouldn't link.

some

timesginger.

tumblr

.com/post/

16732684094/i

vegoneawayinsidemyhead-glee-au-in-which

(sorry for the linebreaks)


End file.
